Fuji Syuusuke's Facebook Status Omake
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: One-shot sweet story about our beloved Perfect Pair through Facebook with the participation of some of their rivals. Implied Golden, Dirty and Alpha Pairs with a really pissed Mizuki. Hope you'll like it! R&R please.


A/N: One-shot FB status with our beloved tensai and our stoic (but lovable) buchou.

Perfect Pair

Shounen-ai

* * *

><p>Facebook Status<p>

Omake

.: Tezuka and Fuji :.

Fuji logged on in Facebook to update his status.

_What's on your mind?_

He typed quickly, while he was wearing a mischievous smile on his lips.

_I kissed __**Tezuka Kunimitsu**__ on the lips while sleeping._

*upadated*

After a few minutes….

_I kissed __**Tezuka Kunimitsu**__ on the lips while sleeping._

_347 likes_

_101 comments_

**Echizen Ryoma:** Heh, not bad, Fuji-sempai.

**Fuji Syuusuke:** Thank you, Echizen.

**Momoshiro Takeshi:** Fuji-sempai! Is Tezuka-buchou sleeping at your house? *sweat drops*

**Kaidoh Kaoru:** Fsssssshhh, baka. That should be it! How can Fuji-sempai kiss Tezuka-buchou if he is sleeping on his house? Think, you blockhead!

**Fuji Syuusuke:** Maa, there's no need to fight over it.

Momo: Yes, he's sleeping on my bed. *evil smile*

**Momoshiro Takeshi:** Oh! *his eyes widened*

Kaidoh: Who are you calling blockhead?

**Kaidoh Kaoru:** Who else but you! Kono yarou!

**Momoshiro Takeshi:** Baka Mamushi!

**Kaidoh Kaoru:** Blockhead!

**Oishi Syuuichirou:** Stop it, the two of you! Even in facebook comments, you're still fighting? *in the state of shock*

**Kikumaru Eiji:** Nya! Fujiko, that's not fair! Oishi wouldn't let me. *wails*

**Oishi Shuichiro:** Eiji! Stop crying, promise, I'll go to your house and bring ice cream.

Fuji: Aren't you and Tezuka too young for, uh, you know? *somewhat confuse*

**Fuji Syuusuke:** *Smiles*

Oishi: Shouldn't you ask your best friend about it? :D

**Echizen Ryoma:** Mada mada da ne, Oishi-sempai, Eiji-sempai.

Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai sure are fast. Just like in tennis. Hehehe.

**Inui Sadaharu:** There is a 99.9% that Tezuka is having a good sleep after Fuji and he has reached cloud nine. *grins wickedly*

**Oishi Shuichiro:** Uh, I guess, you're right, Fuji. But take it slow sometimes, ne?

**Kikumaru Eiji:** Yatta! Thank you, Oishi! Ne, ne Fuji, tell me how did you manage to get Tezuka-buchou?

**Momoshiro Takeshi:** Tss, oi Echizen, you always think about tennis! Think of other things sometimes.

Inui-sempai, watch what you type!

**Yukimura Seiichi:** Ooh, I'm jealous. I wish Gen-chan would show some consideration like Tezuka.

**Kawamura Takashi:** Erm, ano, I guess, good luck. Maybe I should reserve our sushi bar for some call of a celebration.

**Fuji Syuusuke:** Hehe, arigatou, Taka-san. ^^,

Oishi: I'll try. *smiles*

Eiji: I'll tell it to you some other time.

Yukimura-kun: I'll share some of my secrets to you. *grins*

**Echizen Ryoma:** *glares* Che. Mada mada da ne, Momo-sempai.

**Inui Sadaharu:** According to my data, Fuji's secret towards success lies within his pheromones.

**Fuji Syuusuke:** No data could pass Inui, ne?

**Yukimura Seiichi:** Hmm, pheromones? How?

**Fuji Syuusuke:** Yukimura-kun has a lot of it. You should use it for good use. :D I'll tell one secret when I see you. *grins widely*

**Yanagi Renji:** Sadaharu and Fuji are right. It lies within the pheromones.

**Sanada Genichirou:** Seiichi! There's no need to be jealous. I guess, Tezuka just got himself a headache.

**Fuji Syuusuke:** What do you mean, Sanada? *smiling dangerously with open eyes*

**Yukimura Seiichi:** Gen-chan. *smiling too kind and somewhat eerie*

Arigatou, Fuji-san. I'll look forward to it. ^^

**Sanada Genichirou:** *gulps in fear while sweating profusely*

**Atobe Keigo:** Heh, Tezuka sure is fast. Ore-sama is happy for both of you. But I still have to beat your husband, Fuji. Hahahaha!

**Echizen Ryoma:** *smirks* Tch. Flashy monkey king is here again.

**Atobe Keigo:** Ore-sama bigi ni yoi na! Na, Kabaji?

**Kabaji Munehiro: **Usu.

**Shishido Ryou:** Geki dasa daze!

**Ootori Choutarou:** Shishido-san!

**Niou Masaharu:** Puri~ You should have kissed me during our match in the finals when I turned into Tezuka.

**Echizen Ryoma:** *glares*

**Atobe Keigo:** *smirks*

**Fuji Syuusuke:** MY Tezuka is waaaaaaaay too handsome than that little trick of yours. *smiles dangerously*

**Niou Masaharu:** Puri~

**Oshitari Yuushi:** Oya, oya. I envy Tezuka. Gakuto should have that cute side in him.

**Kikumaru Eiji:** HAHAHAHA! MOON SALUTE FREAK SURE HAS NO ANY ROMANTIC STREAKS IN HIS BODY. HE JUST JUMPS! JUST BE AN ASTRONAUT AND LIVE AT OUTER SPACE, THAT WAY, YOU DON'T HAVE THE JUMP BECAUSE YOU WILL JUST FLOAT! HAHAHAHA!

**Mukahi Gakuto:** SHUT UP, CAT FREAK! THAT STUPID BANDAGED ON YOUR FACE MUST BE PEELED OFF ALONG WITH YOUR SKIN!

Yuushi: You don't have to say that. *embarrassed*

**Oishi Syuuichiro:** Eiji! Don't spam Fuji's wall. Gomen, Fuji.

**Fuji Syuusuke:** It's okay, Oishi. *smiles*

Kikumaru Eiji: *grins widely*

**Mizuki Hajime:** -deleted- (due to some unknown error, Mizuki cannot post to Fuji's wall nor make comments)

**Fuji Yuuta:** Stop doing sneaky things while Tezuka-san is sleeping, baka Aniki!

**Mizuki Hajime:** -deleted-

**Yanagisawa Shinya:** Oooh! Yuuta's aniki is so fast, da ne. Hahaha!

**Kamio Akira:** Yeah. That's fast. Just like "Rizumu ni noruze". XD

**Tachibana Kippei:** Good work, Fuji!

**Fuji Yuuta:** Yanagisawa-sempai! Stop it!

**Tachibana An:** Omedetto, Fuji-san! You're perfect with each other. ^_^

**Fuji Syuusuke:** Thank you for your support. *smiles*

**Mizuki Hajime:** -deleted- (Somehow, Mizuki was really pissed off because he couldn't taunt his greatest rival.)

**Kirihara Akaya:** Oi, oi. Fuji Syuusuke sure has his way. XDDD

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke:** Ah~ Ecstacy! Let me share some Bible when it comes to relationships, Fuji-kun. :D

**Fuji Syuusuke:** Arigatou, Shiraishi-kun. *smiles*

**Sengoku Kiyosumi:** Whoah! Lucky, Tezuka! Somehow, I feel envious. Isn't there any good match for me? X((

**Momoshiro Takeshi:** You'll find one SOON. Hahaha!

_Show all comments_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Tezuka woke up from his slumber. He had been hearing the tipping sound of the keyboards the whole time he had been sleeping. He didn't know that he fell asleep while Fuji was hugging him tightly. Maybe, he was just tired and drowned by the sweet smell of Fuji.

Slowly, he stood up and went to his sadistic but definitely sweet tensai and hugged him from his back.

"Hmm. You smell really sweet." He muttered while savoring the aroma on the honey brown haired tensai.

"Mitsu, you're so cheesy. Guess my stoic captain can say some cheesy lines too, ne?" Fuji smiled as he quickly gave a peck on his lips.

"Can't you do it a little longer?" He demanded. Somehow, being with Fuji, he had been changing. He was far from his usual self whenever he was alone with his love. He could be very naughty when he wanted to and even Fuji couldn't do anything about it, despite his sadistic and twisted brain.

"Later, Mitsu. I'll bring back the snack that I prepared earlier, unfortunately, someone had slept right in front of me." He teased.

He unraveled his arms from Fuji's small frame as Fuji stood up and went to the kitchen. His eyes then turned to the laptop. Curiously, he looked over the screen and saw that Fuji was facebooking and he saw his status.

His eyes widened as he saw the comments and the likes.

Making up his mind, he quickly typed using Fuji's account:

_**That's why I had a good dream. –Tezuka**_

And with that, all the commenters and likers went like OH!

* * *

><p>First One-Shot. ;)<p>

Hope you'll like it.

Please Review. :)

Love lots,

cayleyjanssen


End file.
